iCarlys Mom
by yob3
Summary: Everyone has just about covered all the parents of the iCarly trio, except for Mrs. Shay. Learn where and who she is as Sam and Freddie go on an adventure around the world! Seddie!
1. iHear about Carlys Mom

**Hello Im Yob3. Im new to fan fic but i absolutely love iCarly, so please review**

**Discaimer: iotwialbtolnibaeoefdd**

** dnoncryuwudtteswsmiii (This basically says that i dont own icarly but if you review it saying what it is decoded and what the code is called, then i will use your suggestion in the next chapter)**

* * *

Chapter 1: The day

Sam entered the Bushwell Plaza lobby and immediately spotted Lewbert, the world's worst doorman, eating an eggroll.

"Hello Captain Wartburger, is Carly here today?" Sam asked.

"How should I know?" Lewbert exclaimed.

"Uh you're the doorman?" Sam retorted. Lewbert then made a sound that was a cross between a raspberry tongue sound and a dying goose.

"Back at you, and thanks!" Sam said as she took his eggroll and headed for the elevator. She pressed the button for Carlys floor. When the door opened she made her way to apartment 8-C. As she turned the corner she saw Freddie leaving his apartment.

"Fredachini, you going to Carlys?" "Yeah," Freddie answered,

"I need to install some stuff for the next iCarly. You?"

"Yeah. My mom tried to make dinner, but ended up starting a fire. She's okay, but I still needed food so here I am." Sam knocked on Carlys door. They heard Spencer say "Come in". When they entered they saw Spencer working on a sculpture that looked like a pair of legs made out of beans, glass, and sand.

"What goes on?" Spencer greeted.

"Where's Carly?" Freddie asked.

"She's in the shower. She takes really long showers when she gets depressed." Spencer answered

"What's she depressed about? It's not raining, iCarly ratings are really high right now, and she hasn't gotten any bad grades, so what's up?"

"Haven't you guys ever come by before on this day" Sam and Freddie both replied negatively. "Huh. Well since Carlys all wet, I guess I should tell you. Here sit down" they all sat

"Now, you know me and Carlys dad is overseas in the military, right? Well there's a reason for that. Our mom and dad were off on their second honeymoon. I was a senior about to finish high school, and Carly was just a toddler. We were saying with Colonel Morgan, you know, the guy who stopped Nevel from hacking iCarly. Now my dad was not very high up in the Air Force, but had recently received information about a new type of plane, the Lindor-590. Well, some terrorists wanted the plans for it, so they attacked my dad. He managed to escape, but our mom was killed in the attack. When I heard what happened I cried like crazy and I blamed my dad for what happened. He took the blame and so that he wouldn't make me uncomfortable, he took a lot of overseas assignments, rarely ever coming home. Carly and I stayed with the Robinsons, while I went to law school. I left soon after to help take care of Carly. When I had enough money, and I was old enough, we moved here. I eventually forgave my dad, but he was so caught up in work, he was unable to come home. And you know the story from there."

"Wow" Sam said "I never knew"

"Me either" Freddie agreed. "So what's that sculpture of?"

"Oh I call it _Speranza_. It's Italian for hope, my mom's name. You see their honeymoon was in Italy. I'm making it for Carly, to help her remember our mom. It's made of her favorite things. She loved stained glass, her favorite food was beans, and she loved taking walks on the beach."

"Nice" Sam said "Well I'll be in the kitchen"

"And I'll be upstairs" Freddie added

"And I'll be sculpturing" Spencer finished


	2. iGet Suspicious

"Mmmmm" Sam said as she walked into the iCarly studio

"What is that?" Freddie asked

"Turkey Leg dipped in hot sauce" Sam replied "It's heavenly."

Freddie rolled his eyes "Anyway, you know the story Spencer told us? Well I think something is a bit off. Why would terrorists want a plane design? Mr. Shay wouldn't have it with him, and terrorists wouldn't be able to build it, so why?"

What you think the story is a lie?"

"Maybe. The government does cover-ups all the time, so why not this?"

"Well we have to tell Carly."

"Not until we have proof."

"No she needs to know!"

"(sigh) Fine but you come with me"

"Why?"

"To hold her back incase she acts like Harmoo when he sees Spencers face!"

Sam paused for a second, then chuckled

"Sam, what were you thinking about?"

"What you would look like if Carly attacked you. All bruised, broken, and cu-" Sam just caught herself "Uh cu- cu- cut up. Yeah that works."

"Well the first step to seeing if the story is real is to see if the plane is real. I searched it and found a Government website, but it has a password lock."

"Here move" Sam shoved Freddie, and he fell to the ground in a heap. She typed a few keys, then a happy beep came from the computer.

"What did you do?" Freddie asked as he shot up

"I hacked it" Freddie gave her a surprised look "What? You thought my delinquency was limited to violence."

"Hey look, here's the plane. The Lindor-590"

"What does it say?"

"It gives a lot of details about its past, right down to the exact shade of paint that was used to paint the model. But all it says about Carlys Dad is that the plane was involved in the Shay incident. "

"Click on the link!"

"OK. It says that Colonel Steven Shay was on vacation with his wife, Hope Forbes Shay, when he came under fire. He managed to escape, but his wife is missing and is assumed dead."

"Wait, this is a government website. They are all about detail, so why does it not mention terrorists?"

"Well let's ask Spencer which group attacked his parents. He should know. Yo Spence! What was the name of the group that attacked your parents?"

"Uh, All Kiddo, I think." Spencer shouted back

"You mean Al Qaeda?" Sam yelled

"Yeah that's it! Why?"

"Just curious" Freddie shouted

"Why did you want to know that?" Sam asked in a normal tone

"So we can see if that part of the story is real"

"How? Their all the way across the world." Suddenly Sams phone rings

_There's a rainbow made of love Floating in a clear blue sky A candy castle up above_

"Hello? Hey Mom. What? That's great! Send them here!"

"Whats great?"

"My mom is in Vegas with her newest boy friend, and she just won four tickets for a two month tour around Europe and Asia, starting with a two week tour around Afghanistan and Iraq!" The two rushed downstairs to see Carly dressed with wet hair and Spencer filling a glass arm with beans and sand

"Guys! Sams Mom just won four tickets for a first class, 2 month long tour around Asia and Europe and she offered all of us the tickets. You guys wanna come?"

"Shoosh yea!" Carly exclaimed

"Woa woa woa, I cant just drop everything for two months." Spencer said

"You said you've been having sculptures block. This trip may be just what you need." Carly said "So?"

"I'm in" Spencer said

Then they all shouted random words excitedly


	3. iMake a Plan

**Disclaimer: Yes I am Dan Schneider who was granted a wish by Clarence the angel to see what life like a teen guy is like today (Guess what movie im referencing and i will use your suggestion)**

* * *

"We are now in the air. You are now free to move about the cabin and use any electronic devices." The pilot said over the intercom

"Finally" Sam said as she pulled out her laptop "I can show you what I found on the internet last night"

"What?" Freddie said to Sam, sitting next to her

"I hacked a U.S. satellite last night and took some pics" she pulled up a birds eye view of an abnormally large dune "What do you see?"

"Sand"

"Now what do you see?" She pressed a few keys and suddenly the screen went dark blue except for a bunch of human shaped yellowish-green figures.

"Woa!" Freddie exclaimed as he turned the laptop to get a better look at it "What did you?"

"I pressed one of the viewing options. There were a lot more but before I could the guys disappeared. I just managed to take this pic. It looks like a secret underground bunker. I tried everything, but I couldn't make them reappear. Sounds suspicious huh?"

"Yea definitely. This looks like a great place to start our search for what happened to Carly's mom. One question, do we take Carly and Spencer with us, or do we even tell them what we're doing?"

Sam paused for a second "No" she said finally "It may be their mom but what we're doing is way to dangerous. I would do it alone but I may need you for some of the tech stuff. And these guys don't think too highly of women, except in bed, if you know what I mean. But they might respect both a boy and a girl who just want information. That's the only reason you're coming, kapieche?"

"Yeah. I'm just glad my mom doesn't know where I am."

"Speaking of the nut job, where is she?"

"Shes on the European part of the world tour for her new book, 'How to raise the perfect child with an iron fist'"

"Wow, sounds like a must read." Suddenly they heard Spencer scream. Sam turned around to see Spencer holding a flaming can of Peppy Cola**.**

**Like it? Love it? Gotta have it? review please!**


	4. iDesert

**Sorry it took so long to update! Ive been focusing on three other stories right now: The League of Extraordinary Americans, The Bridge, and Zuko & Katara**

**Disclaimer: I dont own iCarly**

* * *

"Sothat's where the pic was taken?" Freddie asked as he took another drink of water. They were in the middle of the desert, trying to find the place where Sam took a picture of what they hoped was an al Qaeda base. They hoped to get the information they seeked peacefully but if not, Sam had brought her steel baseball bat and her butter sock.

"I think so" Sam said as she adjusted herself in her saddle. Oh how she hated camels. They were uncomfortable, stinky, they spit, and their meat was always too tough.

"Hey what's that?" She said as she looked up. There was a hazy brown cloud in the distance, growing larger with every second

Freddies eyes widened in realization. "Sandstorm!" He shouted "Get behind that dune!" pointing to an abnormally large sand mound, big enough to be the body of Geb. Just as they were behind it, the storm hit them with full force. Unconsciously clinging to Freddie, Sam scrunched into a ball. Even so covered up, they still felt the wrath of the storm, sand biting into every inch of exposed flesh.

Freddie looked at Sam as she held on to him for dear life. Her ponytail had fallen free from her turban and was filled with sand. Her skin was rough and caked with dirt. Her lips were chapped and already peeling. Beautiful. She saw him staring a her "Freddei do you think we're gonna die?" she said in a small, scared voice "Its just that people get buried in sandstorms and suffocate and die and I don't want to die without saying goodbye to-" Out of nowhere, Freddie kissed her. He pulled back

"You talk too much" He kissed her again. This time she kissed him back. That was the last thing they remembered before they went unconscious.

([{0}])

Sahlab had never seen a scene quite like this. He had just dug out a brown haired young man and a blonde haired young woman from a dune left form the sandstorm. But that wasn't the weird part. The two of them were kissing. He picked the pair up, unhooking their lips, and loaded them onto his camel. He also grabbed the bags from their dead camels and loaded them up. He led them to the side of a special dune. It was an averagely sized dune, but what was so special about it was facing the wrong way. It was not a real dune, but the secret entrance to the massive base he worked at. He slid open the massive and specially designed, echo preventing doors. He led the camel down into the base. Oddly enough, the pair he had found looked strangely familiar.

* * *

**Sorry its so short Chapter Quiz Time! : who is Geb?**


	5. iMeet AntiQaeda

**Thanks for all of the love people! Except for two of you. I wont name names *cough* getseddie *cough* qwertykeyboardlove *cough*. You know who you are. And if Im such a terrible writer, then tell me what I did wrong!**

* * *

Sahlab led the camel down the stairs toward the medical bay. He laid the familiar couple down on beds and called the doctor over.

"I found these two under a pile of sand. They must have gotten caught in the sandstorm"

After performing a quick examination he gave Sahlab his report "Dehydration and heat exhaustion. You got to them just in time. A half hour hooked up to an IV pack and they'll be fine. They should be awake in time for dinner"

Sahlab was relieved. He took another look at them, and suddenly he recognized them. He quickly ran to his private chambers and powered up his laptop. He immediately went to his video files and pulled up the first one he saw. It popped up and he rushed to the end.

A brunette girl and the blonde girl he had found appeared on screen, petting stuffed animals. They threw them to the sides and the view flipped to the young man he had found.

"Yes!" Sahlab said as he jumped up, knocking over his chair. A head popped up in the door. It was his second in command, Fahran

"Are you okay my liege?"

"Yes Fahran. I just got excited" Sahlab replied. "Also, have my guest's dinner delivered to my chambers. They will be dining with me tonight" Fahran nodded and disappeared. Sahlab stood his chair back up and sat down.

He couldn't believe it. Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson were here, in the Anti-Qaeda base, but that wasn't the unbelievable part. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Sam and Freddie had kissed so long that they had passed out and been covered in sand! He decided to take a trip to see how the pair was doing.

When Sam woke up she shot up and took in her surroundings. Seeing that she was in an unfamiliar room, she went into a fighting stance. The last thing she remembered was kissing Freddie and now she was in a strange room in a place she didn't know.

Some guy in a white lab coat saw her and started walking over. He spoke in a language that Sam didn't understand. She did the natural thing: she hit him in the head, then in between the legs.

She spun in a tight circle to see if anyone else was in the room. Freddie was lying unconscious in a bed next to the one she had been laying on. But Sam ignored that to focus on something else. A young man about her age was standing in the door. She leaped over and grabbed him by his collar.

"Who are you and where am I!"

"Good! You're awake!" he said in a slight accent "Now please calm down and put me down. You are with friends"

Not believing it, Sam pulled her fist back, as if she was about to punch him. "Don't buy it" She then felt a hand on her arm.

"Let's just hear what he has to say" Slowly, Sam lowered her fist and captive. "Now who are you and where are we" The tech geek asked in a calm, soothing tone.

"You are in the Anti-Qaeda base. As for my identity, I am Sahlab, Leader of the Anti-Qaeda"

"Leader?" Sam scoffed "No way. You're our age"

"If you will follow me to my quarters, I will explain everything over dinner" Sams ears perked up at the mention of food. She then realized just how hungry she was.

"I say we accept" The blonde headed demon exclaimed grabbing onto Freddies shoulder. Sahlab laughed at Sam's gesture and started leading them down the hall.

"Just what I expected from the great webstar"

"You know who we are?" a confused Freddie asked

"Just because we live in the middle of the desert does not mean we don't know what's going on in the world. I've seen everything from Fan of Hammers to when Gibby burst out of that pie" They all laughed at that memory.

"Oh Gibby" Freddie commented

"So where is Carly?" Sahlab inquired

"Actually she's why we're here"

Shalab gave the teenager a curious look "It looks as though we both have a story to tell. Come, let us dine" The finally made it to Sahlabs quarters. After sitting down, Freddie started telling about the events that had led up to where they were now

"But since this isn't an al Qaeda base, our luck seems to have run out"

"On the contrary" Their host said as he took a sip of his drink "You could not have had had more luck if you encountered a peaceful al Qaeda group, which I assure you there are none. Now it is my turn to tell you my story. Anti-Qaeda was once a part of al Qaeda. We were an unwilling sleeper cell. The staff was made up of people who were thought to be dead. Only the head of this group was truly with the terrorists. My father led a revolt and took control, banishing his predecessor to wander in the barren wasteland outside. We could not go back to our families, as al Qaeda might bring them to harm. So we decided to stay together to fight al Qaeda as they fight you. As the Anti-Qaeda! Sadly my father died one year ago and I have been leader ever since"

"Okay but I don't see how that helps us" Sam asked

"My father was recruited, and so was I when I was four years old as my mother was dead. You undoubtedly have heard the phrase 'know thy enemy'. Well we know everything our enemy has done in the last fifteen years. If al Qaeda was truly involved in the Shay incident, then we will have it on file"

"Wow, thanks!" Freddie said. Sahlab waved his hand as if dismissing someone

"Think nothing of it. It is we who owe you our thanks. Your pointless comedy has lifted the spirits of everyone in this base when time were tough" he turned his attention to a man standing by the door "Fahran, bring me the 2000 file" The said person bowed and left the room. He soon returned with a thick, accordion style folder. After taking it, Sahlab flipped to the third tab. "Let's see…buying C-4…..box of fuses…truck of Girl Sprout cookies for a party" At the last part Sam and Freddie gave each other a look that said _Really? _"Hmm no. I'm sorry but there's absolutely no evidence al Qaeda sent anyone to Italy"

"Are you sure?" Sam asked

"Yes. As it was the year before what you call 9/11, they must have been laying low. I'm sorry" Sahlab answered

"Well the plot thickens. This means that either Carlys dad was mistaken about his captors, or this is a big cover up" Sam concluded "So where do we go from here?"

"To the scene of the crime" Freddie said standing up "Rome, Italy"

* * *

**Chapter Quiz Time!: What African country are blood diamonds usually associated with? Also I wont be updating for a while as I have begun a HUGE project. It should be up by the end of April. Look for the stories that start with The Chaos War. Please read!**


	6. iBazaar

**I am so sorry about not updating for like 8 months! I started writing this chapter right after I posted the last one, but I had some problems with the ending. It had slipped my mind completely till a few days ago when I created an account on Bickering Sidekicks, the largest Seddie Forum there is. My username is Kamen Rider DiEcade if you were wondering. Anyway, thanks to TheWrtrInMe's help, I finally got off my lazy butt and wrote the ending and typed this up. Again, I apologize.**

**Thing is, I need your help. I want to continue this story, I really do. But I need your input and ideas. I have a few ideas where this story will go, but details are my problem. Please, at the very least, tell me specifically what you like and don't like.**

** Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, the April Fools Day episode would have had Seddie in it. Or at least some Anti-Creddie jokes**

* * *

Freddie P.O.V.  
After the events in Nok Kundi (the city we were in), we made our way to Zāhedān in Iran. Taking another flight, this one lacking in flaming sodas, we came to Tehrān. Next, we went to Ankara, the capitol of Turkey. Our final plane landed us in Istanbul.  
Carly, being the shop-a-holic she was, insisted we go to the Grand Bazaar, which is like a big mall, but had stalls and shops instead of name brand stores.  
"So why did we have to come here?" Spencer asked.  
Carly rolled her eyes. "It's one of the largest covered markets in the world!"  
"Ugh!" the blonde to my side moaned. "I don't wanna do all this walking!"  
I laughed. That's Sam for you.  
Then she perked up.  
"Shiny!" She dragged me to what looked like a temple, but was about half the size of those drive through coffee shops. But one of its walls was like a desk where a man was doing business. The other three were open and had shelves built into them. All of them were lined with jewelry.  
Sam immediately pointed at one of the necklaces. It was a black silk choker (which is a necklace that wraps around a girls neck as if its choking her, hence the name) with a red stone on it. The stone had blue stripes on it laid out in a plaid pattern.  
"I want that!" she nearly shouted, shaking my arm. "Get it for me!"  
I looked at the price tag. It was 107 liras, close to 60 bucks in American dollars.  
"Not in this lifetime, Puckett!"  
Sam got so mad I could literally see the smoke coming out of her ears. Thankfully, we were in a crowded place, so she didn't attack me. Instead...  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" she screamed, dropping to the floor and throwing a tantrum.  
I looked around for Carly and Spencer for support, but by this time they were long gone.  
"Alright!" I gave in, knowing Sam could keep this going until my mom got a date. "I'll get it for you!"  
"Yay!" she said like when Carly agreed to enter the Ms. Teen Seattle pageant.  
I grabbed the necklace and paid for it. As soon as the money left my hand so did the necklace. Sam had snatched it up and wrapped it around her neck. She started walking in a random direction as if nothing had happened. Hoping she wouldn't get into trouble, but knowing she would, I followed after her.  
We walked a short distance until we came to a stone sculpture looking thing. It was pouring water out of the top of one of its sides into a pool at the bottom. It looked kinda familiar.  
"That tantrum made me thirsty." Sam said, rushing over to take a drink.  
Just before her lips hit the water, I remembered where I saw it from. "Sam, don't!" I warned but it was too late.  
She had already gotten a mouthful, but before she swallowed it she made a face. She spat it out, right in the face of a guy just walking by.  
He began shouting in some language I didn't understand, but I could tell he was angry. I grabbed Sam and ran.  
Once we had gotten a good distance away, we stopped, panting.  
"Why did the chiz did that water taste like dirt?" Sam asked.  
I shrugged. "It's called the Bitter Fountain for a reason. I saw it on Wikipedia."  
Sam's stomach growled. "Now I'm hungry. Can we go get something to eat?"  
I chuckled, knowing Sam's legendary hunger. I looked around.  
"That place looks good." I said, pointing to an outdoor pavilion with a tables and chairs.  
We sat down at a table and looked over the menu. Immediately Sam started laughing.  
"Whats so funny?" I asked.  
"Besides your face, Fredifer," Sam retorted between chuckles. "Look under appetizers,"  
I looked down and started laughing as well. The number one appetizer was Spagetti Tacos.  
As I pulled out my Pear Phone to take a pic to send to Spencer, I noticed I had a text.  
The number was blocked, but the message said. "If you want to know more about the Shay incident, come to the Jewelers Plaza at 1:30"  
I showed the message to Sam.  
"Should we meet with this guy?" I asked, unsure.  
"Dude, we are at a dead end right now. What are we gonna do when we get to Rome?" Sam said. "Start asking if anyone knows what happened like 10 years ago? I don't think so. This is our best bet."  
"But what if it's a trap?"  
She rolled her eyes. "You are so your mother."  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"Then prove it by going!"  
"Fine!" I conceded.  
([{0}])  
An hour later we were in the Jewlers Plaza. Our contact, as Sam calls him, was a buff man with light skin and light blonde hair. He had on the local attire, but wore a pair of obviously American sunglasses. He was sitting at a table with a game of checkers on it.  
"Would you like to play?" he asked. I nodded, sitting down.  
As he was black he made the first move. After I made mine he spoke again.  
"I hear you seek justice." He stated. There was something familiar about his voice. "For a crime long ago."  
We continued playing as we spoke, Sam quietly watching.  
"We seek the truth, to ease the pain of a friend." I responded.  
"A mother was stolen for a metal bird, as I understand."  
"While celebrating the love of her union, yes. Why do you care?" I said it gently, as not to offend him.  
"The pain of my blood stems from this."  
" What do you know?"  
"Neither your uncle nor the terror have caused this. The burners of charcoal are the ones responsible."  
"Who are the burners of charcoal?"  
He smirked. "That is for you to find out. But know this. Your uncles first French friend and the small ruler were both members in their time." he turned to the board. "And unless you pay better attention than you did in this game, you won't stand a chance."  
I looked at the board as well. He had me surrounded on all sides.  
The man stood up from the table and began to walk away. He turned around and looked straight at Sam.  
"I will be home soon."  
He turned to me.  
"Take good care of my daughter for me will you?"  
With that, he walked away.

* * *

**Chapter Quiz time! if you can guess what my new Forum name, Kamen Rider DiEcade, is referencing then I will use your suggestion!**


End file.
